Dream of Me
by walking-in-dark
Summary: "The redhead released a small puff of smoke from his mouth and nose, his eyes watching as it lifted up in the air. A lazy, satisfied smile creept upon his face. It was such a simple thing and yet it caught Mello's attention with iron grip each time when Matt was doing it. " MattxMello AU


_I do not own DN, such a surprise,eh?_

_This is going to be a Matt x Mello storry. It will be kind of slow at the start but the storry will get better with time. Thank you for taking your time to read this piece. I hope you will not come to an conclusion that iy was a waste._

_I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes, I'm in search for a beta._

_And now _Enjoy.

Dream of Me

* * *

"_Bored."_

The redhead gamer groaned loudly, his eyes sneaking up to the roof.

"_Bored out of my mind."_

Sadly nothing new, other than two new cracks, seemed to appear on his old and worn out ceiling to spark his curiosity. Not that anything at the moment could.

"Well, fuck!" he said to no one in particular and singed.

After finishing No More Heroes Two and having a mental debate to decide if he actually liked it or not and coming to the decision that he should and was disappointed with the new release, he found himself facing a new dilemma.

It was midnight. A _fucking _midnight!

A pack of cigarettes was fished out from the jeans left pocket, with his teeth t the redhead took out one.

Sure, it would not seem to be a big deal for some random average guy who would be at this time either asleep or in the middle of a party (trying to get laid), but for the person in question it was not the case. Midnight meant for Matt that it was at least two hours too early to fall asleep and another two sets of sixty minutes too late to start another game. True, nobody prohibited him to, but living with himself the redhead knew that the gamer in him would not let go until it was either finished it or he had to leave for work. Allnighters were fine, but not _tree times in a row_.

_Inhale. Hold it. Exhale._

Green eyes watched with delight as the smoke rose from his mouth and nose with each breath out; a lazy satisfied smile crept upon tin lips.

* * *

"-and this one is ugly and not matching! I want the best cuz I'm worth the best daddy! I know you wanted the best one but the lazy guys sold you the first stuff that came in mind. But this one is not-"

A few years of practice were really useful when you had to hold up a fake or rather polite, as people liked to call it, smile in place. Especially when you were working and your patience with peoples stupidity was _very_ tin and in current situation running out.

For the third time he cleared his throat. Quite loudly.

Two sets of eyes came to rest upon him. One, belonging to a man in middle forties, pleading and the other annoyed.

"What?" snapped the girl.

"It's the color that is not right, correct?"

"Color?" the tween snorted. "If only! This thing is ugly as hell."

"Rebecca!" the man frowned. "It's rude to use that kind of language." When there was no response he added "Not lady like".

Matt could swear he heard someone behind him mutter something suspiciously similar to "Lady my ass".

"Oh, sorry daddy." The girl made a very poop show of being embarrassed. "But still this one is not right."

" We can exchange this model for another one of the same series, so I suggest taking one with a switch frame. This way it would be matching everywhere."

A few clicks of the mouse later and he showed the pair examples of said frames.

"The lila one is perfect! Daddy you have to-"

No batter way to start your way than an idiot father and his, soon to be My Sweet Sixteen star, retarded daughter as customers.

Nearly an hour later the pair left with an exchanged laptop and four new switch frames.

"Take care," was said after them.

And with that Matt was free to gave in the urge that he had been fighting for quite a long time. He rolled his eyes.

He could use a lit. Actually, he needed a lit. Too bad there were two more hours until braek.

"Peachy," he muttered to himself.

An old Toshiba model needed to be replaced on the display so he went to take it away, but before he actually could reach it someone called him.

A sigh escaped Matt.

It was Saturday after all. Saturday meant no school and for some people also no work, exulting in loots of free time for such people and a very busy day for him as tons of people walked through the shop.

Usually he had nothing against his job. It paid the basic bills and keep him feed. From time to time he even managed to save up for a new gaming device. So it was not that bad.

He turned around to face another customer. A middle aged woman with a stern expression.

But, truth be told, the redhead would rather have worked at the geek team instead of being stuck as a clerk. Sadly at this spot Best Buy rather haired people who had anything to do with college, so he was out of question.

With another fake smile he asked. "How can I help you?"

* * *

Mall was full of people, as usuall. And yet, aftet nearly two years of being haired there, Matt could not get used to it.

"Is today your shift too?" asked a blond guy while inspecting a can of tuna.

"No, but I'm taking two hours for A, why?"

"Awww...Newer mind."

The redhead smirked to the other. "Wanted to switch?"

"Yeah"

"Sucks to be you, looser" he grinned at the blonds expression.

"Hey! I'm not a looser, I have a girlfriend too you know?"

Matt trowed a few cans of soda to his basked.

"Guys!" another coworker of his called wawing to them to come to him. "The beers half price today. Who wants to get wasted?"

Matt snorted "Not me."

The others looked at him. "C'mon Mailie, ya rarle come to drink with us."

"You don't love us anymore?"

He pretended to think it over. "Well...no."

Mike and Rick were O.K. He did not dislike them or anything, but was not exactly fond of them either.

"An I hade other plans too."

"Like meeting with your girl?"

"What else could I be doing?" Matt laughed. " I promised my Wolfie."

Rick patted him on the back.

* * *

The sky was clear and if it wasn't for the street light one would be able to see some stars tonight. Matt was walking home at slow peace, convenience store bag in his one hand and a lit cigarette in another.

_Inhale. Hold it. Exhale. _

It was a nice night, and he was able to enjoy the small waves of cold air hitting his face.

"Don't try to act like a disgrace to our family when we both know that you are far better than that!" someone was shouting in not to long distance ahead from him.

It was none of his business, but it was difficult not to overheard.

"But grandf-"

"Stop it! You are going to attend college and major in economics as did your mother and-"

The redhead took a turn right and nearly collided with a pair of people. He muttered a quick apology and went his way. It was doubtful if they even noticed as the wolume of their conversation did not lower; if anything they were even louder.

"But I don't want to!"

A smack echoed.

"You are going to attend college like any other person raised in a good family with right uprising".

"But-"

"Mihae!"

The shouts died then and Matt continued walking.

"Good house.", "good uprising." Those words always sent a spark of anger in him, because a lot of people took such things as granted.

They had everything, could be everything and yet they complained like it was not enough. Newer enough.

Suddenly he felt someones gaze on him. Matt turned around.

It was a blond girl _or boy, _he was not sure. The very same one he saw one minute ago arguing with the elderly man. He or she was looking straight at him, with no expression on her face. But the look in those eyes... It was a short moment. He caught the gaze and after a few seconds that person turned around, and went along with being dragged to an expensively looking car.

He know that look but he could not place it. He did not ponder much onto it thought until he came back to his tinny apartment; and only when he was washing his hands in bathroom and looked above the sink he realized where he saw it.

_Anger. Hate. Jealousy. Loneliness. Sadness_

It was the same look his eyes wore each time he started at himself in the mirror.

"Hello baby, did you miss me?" the redhead grinned wolfishly at the very woman of his dreams. He was at the boss level and Matt's character was currently fighting with _Wolfie_.

"Damm babe, why can't you be the main character?"

He did not lie when he said that he had an appointment with his girlfriend, mind you.

Wolfie or rather Sniper Wolf was a character from Metal Gear, an older game that Matt still liked to play from time to time, even thought he know it already by heart.

She might not been real, something he never revealed to his work buddies, but that did not change the fact that she was the most perfect woman for Matt that he had come across in his twenty-two years of life.

She was smart, strong and loyal. And just like him she wished to be free.

_"I finally understand. I wasn't waiting to kill people... I was waiting for someone to kill me. A man like you... You're a hero. Please... Set me free." _

The words echoed in the room as the battle cam to an end. The beautiful blonde on the screen waiting for her destiny to be fulfilled.

His perfect woman. One strong enough to fight with her and love her on the same time. Neither evil nor good, just set on her goal.

Till the next chapter

* * *

Finished 18/06/2013


End file.
